Nueva vida en un nuevo mundo
by Tsuki no shadow
Summary: Jadeen es un joven que por alguna extraña razón fue elegido para mantener el orden en una equestria un poco mas ANIMADA de lo normal. Primera historia medio decente.
1. Prologo: My Pendeja Llegada

Guten morgen mis queridísimos lectores que decidieron pasar a mirar mi fic, primero que nada para los pocos que conozcan mi trabajo (muy pocos, poquísimos) les quiero informar que esto no será como el barba y la hueva cósmica. No. Esta historia será seria y tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que termine de un modo decente (aunque sea muy poco).

XXX

Disclairmer: My Little Pony no me pertenece, pero si lo hiciera lo convertiría en un anime como madoka mágica, este es un trabajo hecho por un fan que pudo ver la cuarta y quinta temporada completas por internet troll, cambio de antena de T.V. y escuela hija de su master.

XXX

Capítulo 01: ¿Qué me paso?

Acaba de anochecer en un pequeño pueblo en las montañas, los jóvenes del nivel secundario habían terminado sus clases y un pequeño grupo de tres chicos salían de la institución donde estaban estudiando recientemente, pero con más animamos de lo normal.

¿?:- ¡terminaron las jodidas clases! ¡QUE VIVAN LAS PUTAS LOCOS!

El joven que acababa de hablar era delgado, bajo de unos 162centímetros de altura, tenía el pelo largo y rojo y llevaba puesto el uniforme de la institución que consistía de unos Jeans azules y una campera roja con el logo de la institución en la manga izquierda. Su nombre era Ignacio pero todos le decían el libre porque siempre que hacia un "pague dios" corría hacia los bosques como un animal cantando la canción _"libre soy"_ de Frosen.

Libre:- espere todo el año para poder volver a mi casa en Bs. As. Y gastar todo el Internet que es inhumanamente posible de gastar. Y que me dicen ustedes jadeen, nitro ¿qué harán en las vacaciones?

Hernán o nitro como todos le decían después de chocar el auto de un turista que era extremadamente costoso al utilizar la nitroglicerina de este, era un joven alto de 170centimetros de altura, corpulento de pelo corto y negro que llevaba una camisa celeste y amarilla a cuadros y un pantalón corto.

Nitro:- leeré libros y jugare video juegos en santa fe y tu jadeen.

Jadeen:- y dale con el jadeen… que hayan leído el libro que escribí con el estilo de novelas ligeras no les da el derecho de llamarme como el "prota"

Nitro:- Bla, Bla, Bla. Responde la pregunta jadeen.

Jadeen o L. N. R. C. era un joven delgado, de 176centimetros de altura, con un pelo de color rubio oscuro corto, llevaba el uniforme de la institución y un gorro de paja como el de luffy.

Jadeen:- primero ¿cómo carajo te cambiaste la ropa sin que nos diéramos cuenta? Segundo voy a ver mis animes favoritos y la cuarta temporada de MLP en Córdoba capital.

Nitro:- bronie.

Libre:- otaku.

Jadeen:- boludo 1 y boludo 2.

Libre:- como sea vamos a practicar esgrima.

Nitro:- si con esgrima te refieres a golpearnos con palos largos de madera hasta dejar a uno de nosotros inconsciente y luego salir corriendo dejando abandonado a pobre idiota. No.

Jadeen:- sigues enojado porque la última vez te despertaste en una zanja con un borracho sin pantalones abrasándote.

Nitro:- ojala que te violen los caballos de colores de esa rara serie.

Libre:- lo tomare como un sí. ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

Jadeen:- vamos al cementerio a ver a nuestros parientes. Ya saben mi padre, la madre de Ignacio y la hermana de Hernán.

Libre:- no, y ya deja de decir los nombre pila cuando los mencionas, podría ser una falta de respeto y esas mierdas japonesas pero ya harta ¿sabes?

Jadeen:- bueno pero ya pero díganme una idea buena sobre lo que podríamos hacer.

Nitro:- vamos a acampar en la cima del cerro "Wan"

Jadeen:- por fin una buena idea. Todos traigan sus equipos contra zombis y a romperlo todo.

Nitro:- y después nos tomamos un café.

Los jóvenes se despidieron para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas y comenzar con sus rutinas nocturnas.

Jadeen al llegar a su casa empaco sus cosas para su viaje a Córdoba cuando a su celular le entran 4 mensajes de texto.

"hijo te espero con tu nuevo candidato a padrastro en la parada de la estación. Posdata: comienza a llevarte bien con tu prima y recuerda que ella será tu futura esposa SIN EXCUSAS PARA SAFARTE DE ESTE COMPROMISO"

Jadeen:- me cago en la madre de HOGOROMO. Bueno mientras pueda ser infiel no tenga sexo con ella y haga algo aparte de rascarse por mi todo bien, total solo firmare un papel.

"hola soy nitro, primero que te violen los caballos y segundo no voy. Perra"

Jadeen:- me lo imagine.

"hola soy libre, no de mi familia pero ustedes me llamaron libre desde… no importa, no tengo ganas de ir ahí. Bueno adiós"

Jadeen:- esperaba que esto pasara. ¿Pero de quien será el último mensaje?

"tú no me conoces de momento pero yo a ti si 'Kill-Jadeen' y necesito tu ayuda. Ve al cerro donde te reunirías con tus amigos para acampar y atraviesa el espiral 'kamui' probablemente te veré del otro lado"

Jadeen:- esto es una broma de mal gusto de mis amigos, ah no importa no nos veremos en tres meses seguidos a partir de hoy al menos les daré el gusto de caer en esta broma de despedida.

Jadeen salió de su casa y la cerró con llave para irse, camino por los bosques y los llanos hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña.

Al llegar pudo ver una extraña espiral que giraba alrededor de un hueco de color negro.

Jadeen:- bien eso da miedo. ¡OH NO EL ESPIRAL ME ESTA TRAGANDO! Ja, ja como si eso pudiera ser de verdad.

Él se acercó lentamente con su mano extendida al espiral mientras este le succionaba la mano hacia dentro del hueco.

Jadeen:- ¡MIERDA! ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO PASA?!

El espiral absorbió completamente a jadeen y luego desapareció como si ninguno de los dos hubiera existido jamás.

P. D. V.: jadeen

Todo me duele como la primera vez en que me golpearon hasta dejarme inconsciente, solo que ahora era diez veces peor.

Jadeen:- ¿Por qué no pudieron decirme que sería tan doloroso el pasar por ahí?

Apenas podía hablar por la gran cantidad de daño que tenía, pero pude darme cuenta de que estaba siendo cargado por alguien fuera de un bosque. No sabía quién era o que planeaba hacer conmigo pero estaba demasiado cansado como para importarme así que solo deje caer mi cabeza y caí inconsciente.

XXX

Dejen sus comentarios en la caja y díganme hasta ahora que les pareció, que debería cambiar del primer capítulo y como debería de atormentar a Jadeen.

Jadeen:- ¿No tendré ese nombre por el resto del fic cierto?

No pero te explicare la razón de porque estas allí en el próximo capítulo.


	2. One, Two, Tree Despierta

One, Two, Tree. Despierta.

* * *

Al fin recupere la conciencia, aunque el dolor seguía al menos había disminuido un poco mientras estaba inconsciente. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mientras trataba de acostumbrarme a la iluminación del lugar me di cuenta de donde estaba. Era una especie de cueva en lo que parecía ser lo profundo del bosque, estaba acostado en una especie de camilla improvisada hecha de hojas y ramas. Trate de hablar, pero no podía mover mis labios. Lo mismo pasaba con mis extremidades.

Mi cuerpo no me responde como quisiera, no sé dónde estoy, todo me duele, mis amigos no están al igual que mi madre y todo por un mensaje de un desconocido.

Genial… ahora sé cómo se sintió Ignacio cuando lo dejamos a su suerte en una zanja.

XXX

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que recobre la conciencia pero al parecer ya no estoy solo en esta cueva, ¿Por qué? Simple alguien acaba de entrar a la cueva. Por su figura debe de ser una mujer o un travesti. Traía con sigo una mochila, un cuaderno y lo que parecía ser una muda de ropa.

Dejo la mochila en el piso y se acercó a mí para comenzar a hablarme.

¿? Guten tag joven por lo que veo ya te despertaste. Mi nombre es Si Chi y estoy aquí para guiarte sobre lo que debes hacer mientras estas aquí.

\- No te preocupes si, cuando dejes de sentir dolor podrás quejarte por todo… pero por ahora tendrás que escuchar lo que te tengo que decir.

No podía negarme nada de lo que paso tiene sentido. O al menos no lo tiene para mí ahora. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer en ese estado, con mucho esfuerzo moví mi cabeza y para indicarle que la escucharía.

\- Perfecto. ¡Fe-Li-Ci-Da-Des! Has sido uno de los 10 elegidos para ir a este nuevo mundo. Fue creado por los errores de los mundos que lo rodean y debido a ello ha adquirido ciertas cualidades de ellos. En resumen este es el mundo de MLP pero un poco más anime.

MLP mas anime igual drogas. Enserio no sé qué se habrá fumado esta joven pero no quisiera ni acercarme a eso.

\- Si me crees o no, no me importa, pero yo que tu mejor no digo mi nombre completo. Después de todo… mi deadnote podría caer por accidente en manos equivocadas.

Claro porque no la drogadicta-chan es una shinigami…

\- ¿Sabes qué? Hablar contigo es muy aburrido, ni siquiera mueves tu cara.

Bueno perdón por no poder ni hablar debido al dolor.

\- Lo poco que necesitas esta en esta mochila. Ropa, notebook, celular, porno, pokeporno, ponyporno, multiporno, un mega aro y un manual del héroe para iditas. Dicho esto me voy, si necesitas porno me avisas.

…y así es como empezó mi nueva vida. ¿Espera…? ¡¿Y porque tanto porno?!

XXX

Mientras tanto en algún lugar donde la cantidad de decencia es mayor (porque todos sabemos que Twilight se ha leído más yaoi's que cualquier ser vivo)

P.D.V.: Twilight

Debía apurarme en llegar a la biblioteca real de canterlot para poder encontrar un libro extremadamente importante de lo contrario es muy posible que toda equestria sea destruida.

\- ¿Spike donde esta ese libro llevo todo el día buscándolo?

\- pues si no está debajo de tu colchón el único lugar donde podría estar es en el cuarto de la princesa Celestia.

\- ¡NO ESE LIBRO!

\- En el cuarto de tu hermano

\- ¡ESE TAMPOCO!

\- En tu biblioteca secreta de la perversión

\- Spike escúchame con cuidado. Donde-esta-el-libro-que-lei-anoche-en-mis-descansos-de-los-"descansos".

\- está en las alforjas que tienes puestas.

Genial corrí por todo canterlot para encontrar algo que traía encima. Por lo menos ya no tengo que seguir corriendo. Saque el libro de mis alforjas y comencé a buscar la historia que leí anoche sobre la yegua en la luna y sus dos almas.

\- Aquí esta Spike –le dije mientras levantaba el libro y le mostraba la página de la historia- mira esta es la historia, habla sobre la profecía de la princesa Nightmare Nibi…

 _Hace mucho tiempo en las salvajes tierras de Equestria existieron dos princesas, cada una de ellas era especial a su manera, la mayor poseía una fuerza increíble la cual utilizaba para ayudar a los demás con todo lo que necesitaban, mientras que la menor tenía una enorme cantidad de poder el cual usaba para controlar el clima y mantener la paz._

 _Pero un día la menor harta de su hermana siempre fuera elogiada se revelo ante ella y trato de destruir al mundo. Para detenerla la mayor se vio forzada a utilizar los elementos de la harmonía para sellarla en la luna detenerla y así salvar al mundo._

 _Pero por desgracia esta historia no tiene un final feliz ya que algún día ella volverá cuando al milésimo día del 144_ _0_ _solsticio de verano._

\- Vez Spike incluso te dice la fecha, y es mañana por la mañana.

\- ¿Y?

\- Hay que avisarle a la princesa sobre esto.

\- ¿Segura? Porque he vivido con ella desde que abriste mi huevo y créeme no querrás oír la respuesta.

\- solo envía la carta.

\- okey _Querida Princesa Celestia BLA BLA BLA Nibi BLA BLA Fin del mundo BLA Firma Twilight._

\- ¡Spike!

\- Muy tarde ya la mande.

Increíble la única vez que le pido que haga algo y me humilla, ojala no hubiera abierto tu huevo de niña.

\- Veamos _Querida Twily-chuan se que te preocupas por mí ya que soy tu maestra y todo eso…_

 _-_ Lo sabía en tu cara Spike.

- _…pero tienes que dejar de leer entre "descansos" enserio tu nivel de delirios está demasiado alto. Así que hasta que no consigas novio te enviare a ponyville para que no me molestes._

 _P.D. tengo cámaras en tu cuarto._

 _P.D.D. Por favor deja de pensar en mí en tus descansos._

En situaciones como esta solo hay una cosa que decir.

\- A.

* * *

TSUKI: Buenas mis queridísimos lectores como siempre les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic y les aviso ni MLP, Pokemon, Naruto, DBZ, One Piece, Guilty Chrome, Bleach o Deadnote me pertenecen todas las parodias relacionadas con ellos y mesclas crack es por lo que se es de los animes/mangas/películas/fic's/series/videojuegos que conozco.


End file.
